<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coco’s Cruelty by 2Wedensay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316115">Coco’s Cruelty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay'>2Wedensay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Autofellatio, Cheating, Cuck, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Insult Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Selfsuck, Smut, cuckhold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco is good for Velvet.</p><p>She’ll make her more confident, she’ll make her come out of her shell etc. That’s what everyone thinks.</p><p>It’s not like Coco is secretly the biggest bully the Faunus has ever known and would take advantage of her. Right?</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Hi there lil’ guy, how’re you doing?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little something I wrote. Coco and Velvet is nice relationship, one which has a surprisingly low amount of smut attached to it. I’m here to change that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco was good for Velvet. That’s what everyone said. Velvet was kind hearted and selfless second year student at Beacon Academy. However she was very shy and had been bullied nearly all her life because she was a Faunus, quite an obvious one as well. She had long brown and pink bunny ears that rose high above her head and were easy targets for both verbal and physical abuse.</p><p>The bullying hadn’t even stopped at Beacon despite people’s best efforts. Cardin Winchester was notorious for his distaste for Faunus and especially for Velvet. The girl had lost track of the amount of times he alone had made her cry and in all honesty, in recent months her mental health wasn’t exactly in the best place.</p><p>But that all changed the day Coco asked her out. Coco and Velvet were on the same team and had been friends ever since they’d joined the academy. But Velvet had been head over heels for the other girl since their first year prom and her dream came to only a month ago when Coco had asked her out! She told the Faunus that she had fallen in love with her at first sight and only now had been able to pluck up the courage. Velvet accepted instantly of course, revealing her feelings as well and the pair of them hugging and crying in joy together.</p><p>Velvet admired Coco so much. The girl was so beautiful, so strong and so confident. It was fair to say that both friends and teachers approved of the relationship. The hope being that some of Coco’s confidence would rub off on the Faunus and to the outside world it did…</p><p>Velvet felt Coco’s hand on her exposed thigh. Her girlfriend had made her stop wearing tights with her uniform. She’d also taken the hem of her skirt up a few inches which Coco, the fashionista that she was, had claimed was just to make her look just a little bit hotter and she also claimed that it would give the Faunus some more confidence. Frankly, all Velvet felt was more anxiety. Her skirts usually ended halfway up her thighs but after her girlfriends handiwork they ended much, much higher. Higher than even the skirts of the rather promiscuous Yang Xiao Long and that girl was known for flashing her ass around the school. The Faunus’s new skirts left the bottom of her cute little butt exposed. Coco said it gave her something to stare at and Velvet, being the kind girl she was, decided to compromise and therefore not resist. She didn’t want to offend Coco, in the fear that she might break up with her if she did so, which was absurd but the Faunus has low self confidence.</p><p>But how she regretted saying yes. They were listening to a lecture from Professor Port and the Faunus couldn’t even fold her skirt under her and sit on it like usual. Due to its new length she sat with her bare panties pressed against the surprisingly cool wood. Coco’s hand lightly trailed its way further up her leg and Velvet looked over towards her girlfriend. The fashionista lowered sunglasses and gave her a wink. The Faunus felt heat flood her cheeks and blood flow between her legs. Her race wasn’t the only thing Velvet Scarlatina had been bullied for in her life, the other thing she’d been bullied for was the extra part she had been born with that lay between her legs. She was a futa with a modest 8 inch penis. Bigger than most men but a little on the small side in terms of futas.</p><p>Coco playfully squeezed the soft flesh of her girlfriend’s leg as she listened to the professor drown in with some laborious tangent from his most likely exaggerated and borderline false tale from his youth. Again her hand shifted up, this time it pressed against the bulge in the Faunus’s panties. Velvet squirmed. They were at the back of the lecture hall and were sitting on the highest part of the seating. There weren’t meany other students up and at the back with them meaning the couple had a lot of room.</p><p>Coco traced the outline of Velvet’s penis and the Faunus grabbed her hand.<br/>
“Not here…we’re in public..” There was panic evident in her voice. The fashionista rolled her eyes and scoffed,<br/>
“It’s fine, relax. No one’s paying attention and I want to have some fun.” She looked her girlfriend directly in the eyes, “Do you want to upset me Velvet because I thought things were going really well.” The Faunus’s heart sank.<br/>
“No, no, no. Fine, we can do something here. But please can it be both silent and quick?” Coco smirked,<br/>
“Oh I can do quick with my magic touch but the question is will you be silent?” Velvet had to admit herself that Coco was a lot more forward than she thought. Don’t get her wrong, she knew the fashionista was confident but some things were a little much. For example, within their first week of dating Coco was fucking her. Personally, the Faunus would have wanted some more time to get comfortable and maybe now try and have sex for the first time since they were coming to their 1 month anniversary. But up till today they had been fucking like rabbits, they’d had sex almost everyday and that was another thing that Velvet felt a Coco was too forward with: the location.</p><p>Coco fucked her in their room whether their teammates were there on not, which was mortifying. In the gym changing room, which was nerve racking and even once in the corridor between classes which made Velvet Scarlatina more stressed than she ever thought possible. The thought of being walked in on terrified her but Coco seemed to love it or maybe she just loved making Velvet uncomfortable. The phrase “this is to build your confidence” was common to her bunny ears. The fashionista loved it though and she got off many times during their lovemaking. Unlike the Faunus who was more often than not just left with her erection. It wasn’t that the sex was bad, it was just the fact that when Coco was done, the sex was done. This meant that there were a lot of occasions where she’d just have to quickly deal with it herself, much to her embarrassment.</p><p>The fashionista shifted Velvet’s panties to one side, her cock springing out and into life. It hung loosely, semi-erect, in the air behind the desk, waving up and down in time with the Faunus’s breathing.<br/>
“Ooooh la la. Velvet’s packing heat.” Coco teased and Velvet blushed, “Hi there lil’ guy, how’re you doing?” She gave it a flick and the Faunus’s trembled,<br/>
“Shut up…” The fashionista chuckled and wrapped one hand around her girlfriend’s penis.<br/>
“Don’t be like that. You love it when I make fun of your small, baby cock.” She slowly began to jerk it off, feeling become full erect in her hand. A quiet moan escaped from Velvet’s lips and she immediately covered her mouth, her paranoia taking over and her head immediately darting around to see if anyone noticed. Of course Coco was right and no one had.</p><p>“Velvet’s got a kiddy dick, Velvet’s got a kiddy dick…” Coco sung softly as she tightened and released her fingers, stroking and massaging her girlfriend’s penis. Velvet tightened up, her hands holding her knees. Her breath became much tighter, the fashionista was eliciting a lot of pleasure. Coco placed her other hand between her own legs and got to work. She effortlessly slipped a finger into her pussy and groaned in joy.</p><p>The pace of her stroking increased and Velvet had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning again. Coco slipped in another finger and unlike her girlfriend, didn’t care about the amount of noise she made. She gasped and moaned as she masturbated. Her signature glasses fell from her face and she looked over towards the Faunus again. Velvet looked back and saw the sheer, warm and wet lust in her eyes.</p><p>“Velvet.” She whispered, “It’s cum time!” She moaned again, this time quite loudly and yet somehow miraculously she didn’t distract the class. Her hand began to rapidly increase in pace on the Faunus’s penis and Velvet felt herself begin to get close as well.</p><p>However just as she felt the rush inside of her it was over. Coco had came and her hand froze halfway down Velvet’s dick.<br/>
“No…” Faintly escaped the Faunus’s lips as the need to cum died down. The fashionista on the other hand was in bliss, her head on the table next to her glasses, her hips bucking in pleasure. Velvet half heartedly tried to make her girlfriend’s hand move again so she could get the same kind of release but the girl let go and brought her other hand to between her legs as well. The Faunus sighed, looking up in frustration.<br/>
“Oh fuck that was so good.” Coco panted as she came down from her orgasm. “Look at my hands” she laughed as she showed them to her girlfriend under the table. They were covered in her juices, her palms were soaked and fingers were connected with wet, sensual string. She rubbed them clean on the Faunus’s thigh and skirt before a Velvet could protest.</p><p>“Thanks babe.” Coco pecked Velvet on the cheek and then slapped her glasses back on and her attention went straight back to the professor, acting like nothing had happened. Velvet was gobsmacked. And left with an erection.</p><p>The bell rung. It was the end of class and students, Coco included, began to stand to leave. Velvet panicked, she quickly shoved her penis under her panties and jumped to her feet. She was still very much hot and very much bothered. The Faunus wanted to get somewhere private quickly and relieve herself but it looked like she wouldn’t get the chance as her girlfriend grabbed her wrist. Velvet turned to face her and Coco just winked and held them both there. They slowly made their way down the stairs and by the time they reached the bottom everyone had left and it was just them and Professor Port. Velvet felt very self conscious of her current state as the fashionista marched them over towards him.<br/>
“Professor! I just wanted to say that I loved your lecture today!” She boldly called out as she stopped them in the centre of the room and leaned against her girlfriend. “Velvet and I really loved it!” She wrapped an arm around the Faunus.<br/>
“Why thank you ladies! How kind of you!” Professor Port loudly chuckled, his moustache bouncing as he did so. Coco’s hand moved downwards and slipped under the bottom of the Faunus’s short skirt.</p><p>“Velvet didn’t you have a question you wanted to ask?” Velvet gasped. Firstly because she didn’t expect to be thrown into the conversation like that and was more than content to just stand there and smile politely. Secondly because the fashionista’s finger was pushing against her asshole. Coco had quickly discovered in their first week that Velvet’s asshole was her G-spot and with just the right amount of stimulation she could give her a diamond hard erection and if she was lucky, make her cum on the spot.</p><p>The Faunus felt her cock get very, very hard and desperately leaned forward and lifted her skirt to hide it. The Professor thought it was some kind of strange curtsy.<br/>
“Um…I’m afraid it’s slipped my mind…” She lied as she worried about what might happen if this continued. Professor Port’s laughter boomed and echoed throughout the room.<br/>
“Never mind my Dear!” His lips couldn’t be seen but from how his eyes crinkled and watered it was clear he was happy.<br/>
“Well then we better be on our way. Thank you again Sir!” Coco said as she let go of Velvet and turned to leave to the room. She paced out fo the room and the Faunus offered a quick thanks and ran to follow her, the Professor smiling and admiring how cute the couple were.</p><p>As soon as they were out of the teacher’s view Coco stopped and span round to face Velvet. The Faunus jumped at her girlfriend’s intense stare.<br/>
“I’m telling you, it might not be tomorrow and it might not be the day after but I promise you that someday I’m going to make you blast your baby balls right in front of a teacher.” Velvet gulped,<br/>
“Coco, I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that. Maybe we could-“ The fashionista cut her off,<br/>
“It’s going to happen sooner or later so just accept it. Oh but it would be very hot if I made you do it in front of Goodwitch, that Milf can take me any day…” Coco got lost in her thoughts and Velvet had to shake her to make her return to reality.</p><p>“Now come on Velvet, let’s head back to our dorm.” She stepped to the side and gestured down the hall, “You walk in front, I want to stare at that ass all the way home.” The Faunus awkwardly laughed, Coco was a little forward but relationships were all about compromise and this was a healthy, loving relationship right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Commando style”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Velvet, let’s stop right here” Coco said as she came to a halt in the middle of one of Beacon Academy’s countless corridors. The Faunus did as she was told and turned to face her girlfriend.<br/>“Why?” She asked innocently, one of her bunny ears bending down in curiosity. Coco smiled brightly, her pearly white teeth showing.</p><p>“Give me your panties. I want you to walk back to the dorm commando style.” Velvet started blushing heavily and frantically shook her head...<br/>“Coco, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” She started rubbing her elbow shyly. “Since you’ve made my skirt shorter, I need my panties to keep my…” She whispered the next few words, “Dick up so no one sees it. I wouldn’t be comfortable doing it if my skirt was longer anyway.” The fashionista just held up her hands in an apologetic manner.<br/>“Sorry Velvet, I didn’t realise. That was really uncool of me to ask you to take them off.” She grinned, “So I’ll just take them off for you!” Coco was already down on her knees with her hands on the Faunus’s thighs when she finished speaking.<br/>“What are you doing? Stop!” Velvet screamed in terror as her girlfriend’s hands started to pulling pulling on her panties while she tried to keep them up.</p><p>“Velvet…” Coco drew out the words in order to tease the Faunus, “If you keep fighting back and someone comes down this corridor and sees me in this position they’re going to think you’re forcing me to blow your micro penis.” Velvet’s eyes went wide. “And if that happens you’ll get in a lot of trouble. Beacon takes sexual harassment very seriously. The Faunus knew how true that was, only a week ago a third year student had been kicked out of the school for groping that blonde first year girl, her name was Yang or something. It was one reason Coco found their public actions so exciting, she loved the thrill of being caught. “So Velvet. Just. Let. It. Happen.” The Faunus’s head whipped from left to right, making sure they were completely alone and then she closed her eyes, her bunny ears drooping and she let her girlfriend have her way.</p><p>The fashionista cheered as her underwear slid down her long legs. The head of Velvet’s cock was now clearly visible and it hung below the brim of her super short skirt. She stepped out of her panties and Coco bundled them up and placed them under her beret. Before standing she looked at her girlfriends’s penis and chuckled. She gave the Faunus’s now naked ass a squeeze under her skirt, which caused her to yelp.<br/>“You’re butt is as soft as a baby’s.” The fashionista stood, “And you’ve got a cock the same size as a baby’s too.” Velvet but her lip nervously, her eyes still searching around the corridor.<br/>“Coco, can we head to the room now. I’m getting really nervous…” She said but the fashionista just chuckled, she clearly wasn’t done yet.<br/>“You know I forgot how cute your little dick was when it’s all soft and small,” Coco laughed, “Well, smaller. You’re not much of a grower or a shower are you?” Velvet laughed awkwardly at the comment and tried to grab her girlfriend’s hand so they could get away from the corridor but the fashionista pulled away.<br/>“We’re not ready to got yet! I’ve got to make your dick hard so it won’t hang out there.” She pushed her girlfriend against the wall and started to kiss her. It was very passionate kiss and increased both the Faunus’s heart rate and blood flow dramatically. This caused her penis to already begin to get hard but thank the Coco’s deft touch as her hand wrapped around her cock and began to stroke it, Velvet almost instantly had an erection. Her cock now pointing upwards, forcing the material just above the brim of the skirt to push out. It was very fucking noticeable. As in more noticeable than it ever could have been before.</p><p>Coco smiled when she looked down at her handiwork.<br/>“All done! Let’s go.” She said as she grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders and pushed her out in front of herself. Velvet stumbled and her penis bounced up and down, sliding in and out of her skirt. It was an embarrassing nightmare and she’d have to walk with her hips pushed back and her ass pushed out if she’d want to make her penis less visible. That meant her bare ass would basically be sticking completely out of her skirt, something Coco loved.</p><p>Velvet tried to take the quietest yet quickest route possible to her dorm room. The fashionista teased her all the way. Pinching her ass and stroking her cock whenever she could. These actions kept the Faunus on her toes and painfully aroused. She felt her own hard nipples push against the bra under her blouse. They were turning round the final corner when Velvet bumped into someone. It was a first year student, a short one at that who was wearing all red and black. The girl fell back and Velvet would have as well if Coco hadn’t caught her by the ass, giving it a playful squeeze as she did so. The first year student groaned and rubbed her head, she knocked it as she hit the floor.<br/>“Sorry!” The Faunus apologised frantically and went to offer the girl a hand before stopping and realising that the girl could see completely under her skirt. She quickly leaned forward and pulled her skirt down at the front.</p><p>“Owwww.” The girl moaned as she looked up at Velvet, not noticing the bulge in her skirt, “Don’t worry it was my fault as well. I should have been looking where I was going.” She got to her feet. “My name’s Ruby Rose by the way.” The girl said, shyness evident in her voice. Coco laughed at the situation,<br/>“Wonderful to meet you. My name’s Coco and this little bun bun over here is Velvet. Excuse her she’s a little hot under the collar at the moment.” Ruby cocked her head in confusion,<br/>“But I thought Beacon was pretty cold?” The phrase clearly went over her head, the fashionista smiled at her innocence.<br/>“Hey aren’t you that super talented girl who shifted up a few years?” The first year started to blush deeply, evidently embarrassed. Not as embarrassed as Velvet with her erection was.<br/>“Oh stop. I’m not not super talented.” Ruby fidgeted on the spot to try and deflect attention from herself. Coco wrapped her arm around her girlfriend,<br/>“Well we better be off then!” She exclaimed as she dragged the Faunus around the corner and to their room.<br/>“Bye-bye!” Ruby said as she waved and skipped away. Velvet stared at her girlfriend, letting go of her skirt as she did so, her cock pointing forward.<br/>“That was way too close. I could feel my heart beating in my chest Coco!” She exclaimed, her eyes wide like saucers. She looked like a deer in headlights. Like she’d just narrowly escaped death.</p><p>The Faunus started gesturing madly.<br/>“What if she’d seen it!” She pointed down towards her, “What if she reported me? What if one of the teachers had found out? What if I’d gotten expelled!” Coco just lowered her glasses and stared at her girlfriend.<br/>“Velvet, chill out. She didn’t see a thing besides I’m pretty sure she’s only like 15 so I don’t think she really knows what penis is yet and-“ Velvet gasped and held her hands up to her mouth.<br/>“She’s only a minor! I almost exposed myself to a minor!” Her pale skin went even paler with dread. The fashionista just scoffed and walked ahead of the Faunus, their dorm room was just down the hall.<br/>“I said relax! She didn’t see anything.” Coco walked up the door and unlocked with Velvet following her close behind. “Besides, for a 15 year old she’s got one hell of a body. When she turns 16 I’ll invite her for a threesome.” As soon as the couple were inside Velvet closed and locked the door behind them while Coco half heartedly checked to made sure their teammates weren’t around.</p><p>Both of them knew about Coco and a Velvet and how forward Coco was. They were fine with it but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing for the Faunus. Once they knew the room was clear and after Velvet did a double and then triple check, making sure the windows were locked as well, the town second year students sat on Coco’s bed together. The fashionista gently stroked the Faunus’s upper thigh as they rested against the headboard.<br/>“You know in the corridor I realised that I’ve never given you a blowjob.” She squeezed the soft flesh of her leg invitingly and Velvet gulped, evidently excited.<br/>“Ummm…I mean you don’t have to…” The Faunus tried to sound coy but failed miserably. Coco just flashed a smile at her.<br/>“Why don’t we get rid of these pesky clothes?” Velvet nodded very, very quickly. She unbuttoned her blouse and threw it off. She unclasped her bra then she undid her skirt and let them fall down next to the bed with her blouse. The Faunus had stripped naked all before Coco had even taken off one piece of clothing. In fact the fashionista had made no effort to take off anything, she was just sitting there with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Ar-Aren’t you going to take off your clothes?” The Faunus asked kneeling next to her girlfriend, her 8 inch penis hard and standing proud between her legs. The fashionista effortlessly stood from the bed.<br/>“Well its just I was thinking…I know I’ve never given you a blowjob but you’ve never given yourself a blowjob either.” Coco played with a lock of her hair innocently as she paced up and down the bedside.<br/>“I don’t think I follow.” Velvet said honestly. Her confusion evident in her voice. Coco just chuckled and tactically undid a singular button of her blouse, one that would let her girlfriend see her cleavage. The usually modest and polite Faunus’s eyes were hopelessly drawn to the exposed skin.<br/>“Well it’s just that your cock is so small and delicate and I don’t want to damage it or anything.” She leaned over towards Velvet, who leaned closed herself.<br/>“So?” She asked, not making eye contact with Coco.</p><p>“Velvet, I want to see you suck your own cock.” The spell was broken. The Faunus’s eyes instantly looked up from her girlfriend’s breasts, she was completely nonplussed.<br/>“What?” Velvet self consciously held her penis and Coco chuckled.  <br/>“Come on! It will be fun!” The Faunus shook her head from side to side.<br/>“Coco. I know I’ve said that the other things we’ve done have made me uncomfortable but this really crosses the line. I’m not doing that. I just don’t like the thought of it.” The fashionista intentionally looked really hurt by her girlfriend’s words and made a show of buttoning up her blouse.<br/>“Why? Is it dirty or something? Because if it is then you can forget about me ever putting it in my mouth. In fact I don’t want that small dirty thing near me again!” She huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from Velvet as well for extra emphasis in order to guilt trip the Faunus.</p><p>Velvet scampered across the bed and put a pleading hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.<br/>“No it’s not dirty, I promise you. I have really good hygiene and it’s clean and there’s nothing wrong with it. I just really don’t like the idea of putting it in my mouth.” There was evident worry in her voice. The Faunus hated when they “fought.”<br/>“Oh but you’re fine with putting it one mine? Is my mouth lesser or something?” Coco didn’t even bother to look over her shoulder, she let her words and tone speak for themselves. Besides if she did turn then her girlfriend would see her smile.<br/>“No! No! No! It’s not like that at all. I’m sorry if I made you think that. I thought since you brought up the blowjob you might be offering it.” There was a pause and Velvet let go of Coco. “Also, could you please stop making fun of the size of my penis, you’re making me self conscious.” She said pensively. The fashionista pulled off her glasses and turned round dramatically, she held her girlfriends hands with her own.<br/>“Velvet, you know I don’t mean to force you to do anything. But in this one instance I really want you to do it because I think it would be really, really hot. I mean it would turn me on so much.” Coco put on her best puppy dog eyes and felt them working on the oh so gullible Faunus. “And if you do suck your little thing off, I promise I will blow you.” The fashionista crossed her fingers when she made the promise but Velvet didn’t notice, she was too entranced by Coco’s puppy dog eyes.</p><p>There was a moment where the Faunus weighed the pros and cons of the situation. This was the first time she’d ever had a proper sexual relationship and with someone as beautiful and as kind as Coco was a dream come true. It was the type of relationship that wouldn’t come around often. She could swallow her pride just this once right? Besides she’d get something out of it.<br/>“Okay Coco, I’ll do it. I’ll suck my own cock for you.” The fashionista cheered and let go of the Faunus’s hands, wanting her to start immediately.<br/>“I love how flexible you are. It’s the only reason it will be possible for you to do it…you know with how tiny that cock is.” Coco said as she folded her arms, getting ready for the show.<br/>“Coco!” Velvet whined, “I thought I told you to stop saying things like that!” The fashionista held her arms up in defence.<br/>“Sorry, it’s a habit. Now come on, I’m getting tingly already…” Those few words alone brought tingles into the Faunus. Coco hardly ever told her that she had that affect on her. She smiled as she lay on her back getting ready to start.</p><p>Her penis stood up at 90 degrees and she suddenly felt Coco’s hands under her knees, lifting her legs. She raised an eyebrow at her and Coco responded,<br/>“I’m just helping. Don’t want you to miss your mouth or stop when you’re doing it.” The fashionista winked at her girlfriend. That should of given the Faunus the hint that Coco didn’t have her best interests in mind. But Velvet didn’t notice at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We might have a problem. This story might be ballooning out of control. Oh well.</p><p>All the best<br/>2Wedensay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “just focus on the feeling”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velvet’s stared at the end of her penis like she was staring down the barrel of a gun. It shouldn’t be that daunting but for some reason the Faunus was genuinely nervous. She looked up at Coco for support and reassurance. The fashionista smiled down at her, “love” in her eyes.<br/>“Go on Velvet, you can do it…” She drifted off at the end, her eyes were glued to the head of the girl’s penis as it bobbed up and down, gradually moving closer and closer to her mouth.</p><p>The Faunus placed her hands behind her knees, initially on top of Coco’s but her girlfriend drew them back, letting Velvet hold her legs on her own. The fashionista had a better idea on how to use her own hands. With her right she gently fondled her girlfriend’s balls while the other one lightly stroked the base of the Faunus’s erect shaft. It sends waves of pleasure through Velvet and her body physically reacted with her penis dribbling precum along her collarbone.</p><p>Velvet leaned more onto her shoulders, her hips moving higher and her cock coming ever closer. She could reach it with her tongue now if she wanted to. The smell of her own dick is what hit her first, it’s not that it smelled particularly bad or anything but she’d never been so close to it. It was just a strong smell of semen and her nose crinkled as it was filled with it. The Faunus felt Coco tap her inner thigh, drawing her attention.<br/>“Come on Velvet, you’re almost there…just give yourself a nice big suck.” She cooed as she half leaned against the Faunus, the weight causing the penis to edge forward ever so slightly. Velvet’s heart was beating rapidly. It was so loud, like she was standing next to war drums. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Her hips were so high up now that if she relaxed her core they wouldn’t fall back down to the bed but instead fall towards her and in turn her cock fall into her mouth.</p><p>So that’s exactly what she did. Her penis slipped past her plump lips and dived into the wetness of her own mouth. Saliva strands were broken apart and coated the tip almost instantly. By the time her tongue made contact, The Faunus’s eyes were rolling into the back of her skull. The sensation was almost overwhelming and Velvet’s body filled with a wonderfully tingly sensation. She wasn’t the only enjoying herself. Coco was rubbing her knees together, she was in desperate need of release. She found the sight of her girlfriend doing the least dominant and masculine thing possible enthralling. The fashionista had coerced her into giving herself an autofellatio and she loved every second of it. She let go of the Faunus so she could start fingering herself. Her girlfriend hardly noticed the lack of attention down at her balls as she was having an absolute blast at the top. There was a loud wet sound as Velvet’s cheeks concaved as she sucked tightly on the head of her penis. Blowjobs were so amazing! And in they had quickly become the favourite sexual activity of the Faunus. The only way it could feel better, she thought, would be if Coco was doing it to her since she could, although very flexible, only bend so far and could only take so much inside of her mouth. Just imagining a deepthroat made herself even harder.</p><p>The thing Velvet feared the most would be the taste since the smell was so strong. But it was completely fine, the taste was so manageable and the pleasure was so worth it. The Faunus knew that she probably wouldn’t get blowjobs often but she would definitely try and ask them from Coco on birthdays and Valentines days. She ran her tongue up and down her head and desperately tried to take more of her cock in her mouth. The fashionista, with one hand down under her skirt, moved over to her girlfriend’s ear,<br/>“Close your eyes Velvet,” she whispered,” just focus on the feeling.” The Faunus did exactly that. She closed her eyes and let her mind sharpen. The taste of her cock, the sound as plunged into her mouth, the feeling of pleasure. Soon her breasts were bouncing, spit was dripping from her mouth as she actively began thrusting, attempting to fuck her own face.</p><p>The springs in the mattress squeaked and bounced and the sound made the fashionista tremble with pleasure. She smiled gleefully as she thought of something that would give her even more pleasure. Something naughty. Coco Adel took out her scroll from her pocket and started recording. Since Velvet’s eyes were still closed she had no idea, no idea that a high quality video of her blowing herself energetically was being created and she had no idea that Coco, the person she trusted the most, would happily share around school when she got the chance.</p><p>The fashionista unzipped her skirt and let it fall off of her body. She pulled down panties to her knees so her hand could have more freedom. She added an extra finger and increased her own pace. She also began to provide a commentary on the video, quiet enough so that she wouldn’t disturb her girlfriend but more than loud enough so that the microphone on the scroll would pick her up.<br/>“So guys, your eyes aren’t deceiving you,” she zoomed in on the Faunus’s spit and precum covered face, “that’s Velvet Scarlatina. There’s no trick behind this, that’s her sucking her own small, little penis.” Coco started to walked around, letting the scroll capture every part of her girlfriend’s body. The fashionista zoomed in on Velvet’s waving ass and bouncing balls, “believe it or not, she does this every time she wakes up or goes to sleep.” Coco giggled, “this is like brushing her teeth for her. She loves it!” As if on cue, the Faunus moaned loudly with her mouth full of cock. “She isn’t the modest girl you think she is...” The fashionista moved very close to her girlfriend and even put a hand on her head as she stood at her bedside. Velvet opened her eyes and stared in horror at the blinking red light on the scroll, “…she’s actually a semen addicted slut!” Velvet tried to pull her penis out of her mouth but Coco stopped her, tutting as she did so.</p><p>“Go on Velvet, milk those child testicles for all they’re worth.” The Faunus was red faced, tears at the corners of her eyes. She was mortified. Her ears folded downwards and as much as she wanted to…she couldn’t stop. She wanted to cum. The fashionista started stroking her cock once again which made her double her efforts with her tongue and the fact she was being recorded made the whole experience feel so much more naughty, so much more enticing…it just made her want release even more. Coco started singing,<br/><em>“Baby balls, baby balls, Velvet! Blast your baby balls.” </em>The Faunus had told the fashionista time and time again to stop making fun of the size of her penis but for some reason, at this moment in time, the insults just made her harder and turned her on more. She managed to get her cock further down her throat than she’d ever been able to do, 6 of her 8 inches were surrounded by the warm, wet love of her body. Coco kept singing, she kept making fun of The Faunus and she also kept jerking her off. Her voice, her hand, her love, it was combing and it was sending Velvet over the edge. She felt her orgasm approaching, the biggest one she’d had in long time. The Faunus tried to pull out again but the fashionista still wouldn’t let her.</p><p>“Cum right in your mouth. All over your tastebuds! Keep it there for me so I can see it.” Coco wiggled the scroll as she spoke and as Velvet came, she stared directly into the camera. Bliss etched into her face. The fashionista could feel the semen shoot up through the Faunus’s penis and came just from the sight of her girlfriend’s cheeks expanding as  thick, sticky white semen filled them. Velvet’s rapid thrusting stopped and she twitched with each burst of cum that she shot in herself. Coco counted them allowed,</p><p><em>1…</em> </p><p><em>2…</em> </p><p>
  <em>3…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5…</em>
</p><p><em>5 mighty shots of cum. </em>After her orgasm finished, the Faunus’s cock almost immediately began to soften and shrink. It flopped out of Velvet’s mouth lazily and allowed Coco to zoom into the vacant hole. Calling it vacant wasn’t entirely accurate as the fashionista discovered that the entirety of her girlfriend’s mouth was filled with semen. It was like an arial view of sink hole filled with a thick white liquid. Coco gave her a thumbs up,<br/>“Swirl it then swallow!” She cried and Velvet obeyed. Even when she stuck out her tongue to swirl the cum, it hardly broke the surface. There was so much semen. The Faunus closed her mouth and gulped down the vast amount of warm bodily fluids.</p><p> </p><p>The taste was unbelievably bitter and Velvet did not like it. But Coco had asked her to do it. Equally, if she was going to ask her girlfriend for blowjobs once in a blue moon then now at least she knew what she’d be getting into. Besides the fashionista said she would give her one, once she gave herself one so now that was something the Faunus could look forward to. She let go of her legs and Velvet lay straight on her back, her chest rose and fell. Her blood pumping after such a rush. Coco was just standing there, checking and double checking that she had the video. She made saved it, she made copy after copy. In all honesty, she couldn’t believe she had just made her girlfriend give herself a blowjob. Velvet was easy to manipulate but who would have thought she could make her go that far? The fashionista just chuckled to herself before she sent a quick text on her scroll and then dropped it on the bed. She walked over to the Faunus, enticingly taking off her blouse, one button at a time. She shimmied her chest towards her girlfriend’s face and heard her breath hitch. Coco smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so good to me by doing that Velvet, it means a lot.” She licked her lips, “now let me give you one now.” The Faunus’s heart leapt with joy but there was a problem,<br/>“I’m n-not hard Coco…” She trailed off, annoyed at herself. However the fashionista wouldn’t crush her dreams just yet.<br/>“Then I guess I’ll have to do that as well.” She blew a kiss and reached into a drawer in the nightstand of the bed. The Faunus didn’t know what her girlfriend had planned but she knew it would be good. The fashionista smirked and loosely held up two pairs of shiny silver handcuffs. She raised an eyebrow,<br/>“Let’s make things a little kinkier. Give kneel for me.” Velvet, with shaky arms as she still recover from her orgasm, got into a kneeling position and Coco gently attached one of the cuffs to her wrists, trapping her arms behind her back. “Don’t worry, the key is in the drawer. I won’t leave you here.” She joked as connected one cuff of the second pair to the chain of the first then attached the other cuff to the bannister of the headboard. Velvet was bound to the bed now, she couldn’t get away. She’d just have to watch and endure what came next. The fashionista seductively crawled up onto the bed and turned around so her ass was facing the Faunus. She crept back, pushing her ass out as she did so. Velvet gobbled up the sight of her bare, plump, round cheeks. She fell back onto her knees and leaned her girlfriend, taking the Faunus’s semi-hard cock along her ass as she did so. She rubbed herself against, pumping it with her asscheeks.</p><p>Velvet groaned as she felt herself get hard again and once she was fully erect Coco hopped round. She sunk down so that her breasts were pushing against the mattress and Velvet’s cock was above her head, she smiled and wrapped a hand around it. She pulled it down towards her and the Faunus held her breath, ready to feel the immense pleasure. The head of her penis slowly drifted towards her girlfriends mouth. Slowly, slowly, slowly.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p> Coco’s face lit up and she jumped off of the bed.<br/>“Let me just go get that.” She said as she strutted over. Velvet was both blue balled and embarrassed.<br/>“Coco! I’m not decent! Don’t let anyone in!” She whispered/yelled as Shake didn’t want the person outside the room to hear her. She struggled against the bindings on her wrist, she wasn’t going anywhere.<br/>“Oh no can do Velvet,” The fashionista said as opened the door, “hello boys…” She trailed off again, this time stepping off to the side and allowing who was ever at the door to enter. Team CRDL waltzed right in, smiles on their faces. Cardin in particular as he ogled Coco’s underwear clad body. Russel shut and locked the door behind him while Dove and Sky stood in the middle of the room. Looks of superiority on their faces. Velvet just did her best to hide, burying her face in her shoulder.</p><p>“Come here.” Cardin growled at Coco, who happily walked over. His hands gripped her ass and breasts forcefully as she massaged the bulge of his penis through his trousers. He brought her over to the middle of the room where the rest of his team quickly joined in on the groping session.</p><p>“Velvet!” The fashionista called as she crouched down facing the bed in front of the team, fondling all of their cocks as she did so. Velvet looked up, a look of pure fear on her face.<br/>“Coco…What are you…What are you doing?” The fashionista smirked.<br/>“I said I wanted to make things a little kinkier so I texted some big dicked, super hung guys to come over.” She looked around at them all as she spoke, hunger evident in her voice, “they aren’t afraid to fuck a girl rough, are you boys?” She asked and Cardin playfully pulled her hair. “They’ll make such a nice change of pace from that little tiny thing between your legs, don’t you agree?” Velvet started almost having a panic attack right then and there.</p><p>“Wait! Are they going to-“ Coco cut her off.<br/>“Yep they’re going to fuck me nice and hard. You’ll watch and if you’re lucky you might get to join in at the end. Now boys, take out those beautiful cocks for me.” Velvet was being cucked. Coco didn’t have the heart to tell her this wasn’t the first time she’d gotten “intimate” with team CRDL or that she’d been cheating on the Faunus with the multiple men in the room since the start of their relationship. There was a time and a place for that sort of thing, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think their will only be one or two more chapters of this. Haha hopefully it won’t balloon any further since I have other projects waiting in line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “You’re killing me...I love it it!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco’s underwear was swiftly removed by team CRDL. Russel unclipped her bra while Sky pulled down her panties. Dove and Cardin just stood there and took their cocks out…and they were big. Easily 9 inches which was bigger than Velvet, who felt very embarrassed at the fact. The other member of the team took out their own similar sized cocks, further heightening the Faunus’s embarrassment. Futas were meant to be bigger than guys, was her penis really that small?</p><p>Cardin gave her now bare ass a rough spank and Coco moaned as her cheeks jiggles in reverberation. The leader of the team placed a hand on top of the second year student’s head and pushed her down to her knees. Although saying pushed is generous since the fashionista had a bright smile on her face as she went down. Four hard cocks were placed in front of her. Coco inhaled deeply, sniffing up their musk.<br/>“Why don’t you show us that you’re happy to see them?” Cardin said folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. All of the room’s attention was on the naked fashionista, Velvet wasn’t even an afterthought. So she just stared meekly, at her girlfriend’s pale backside. Much to the Faunus’s horror, her own girlfriend, started to not only kiss the head of each penis but take 3 or 4 inches of each one in her mouth as she went round them.</p><p>“Why are you sucking their cocks!?” Velvet screamed as she struggled desperately against the handcuffs, tears were in her eyes from the unfairness of it all. Coco gave Cardin’s penis one extra long lick before looking over her shoulder and scowling at her girlfriend in annoyance. However before she could answer Cardin spoke for her,<br/>“Because a girl like this wants a real dick! Not some fucking, tiny, dyke one. Now shut the fuck up.” The fashionista rolled her eyes, that was a little harsh. But it appeared to do the job and Velvet lay there silently, tears rolling down her face. Now it was time for Coco to get back to business. She smiled as she looked up at Team CRDL,<br/>“Now what do you boys want to do first?” Sky answered her question with actions not words. His fingers intertwined with her soft brown hair and he pulled her face into his balls, his hard cock pressing over her forehead and dribbling precum onto the top of her scalp. Again, the fashionista took a deep sniff. Taking in the salty smell of the first year student’s ballsack.</p><p>Sky groaned, excited for what was to come. Just as Coco pulled her head back and opened her mouth, she felt someone pulling at her hips. Russel wanted to use her pussy. The fashionista got up from her knees, bent over and stuck her ass out towards him. She gave it a playful wiggle and he responded with a by grabbing a nice handful of one her ample asscheeks. Dove and Cardin moved to either side of her, both of them grabbing her wrists and moving her soft hands to their waiting dicks. Russel thrusted inside of her waiting and wet pussy which caused her mouth to open as she moaned. However this moan was quickly cut off as Sky thrusted inside of the open hole. Coco smiled around his cock and began to jerk of the other two as they began to fuck her.</p><p>The second year student loved it. Cardin and his team were rough. Sky had already began to face fuck her, his cock flying rapidly in and out of her and her own saliva and a whole concerto of wet and lewd nosies had already began exploding across the room. Russel was equally brutal on the other end as well and punctuated his thrusts with shanks on her ass, the fashionista could already feel the red handprints that were beginning to form back there. Cardin and Dove seemed to have started their own competition with each other as both of them groped a breast each. Both of them trying to take as much advantage of her hanging breasts as they could as they squeezed, twisted and scratched at them. Cardin especially gave a hard tug at her nipple which caused Coco’s eyes to roll back in pleasure briefly. They degraded her. They treated her like meat. They made her feel like she wasn’t human. It was utter bliss.</p><p>The fashionista let her legs turn to jelly and came at the fact that when she did the two 9 inch cocks that the cocks she was holding in her hands would support her weight easily, they were that hard. Diamond hard. Coco’s gag reflex had been well trained from many, many blowjobs and she moaned as Sky’s 9 inches deep throated her. She also happily grinned against the base of Russel’s cock, she loved the feeling of being filled. This love transferred itself into passion and this passion transferred itself into speed. More specific the speed of her hands that were busy jerking off Cardin and Dove. Fun fact, to operate a mini gun with as much skill and precision as she had, you’d had to be very talented with your hands. This is something that the fashionista proudly displayed during lovemaking as she massaged all the the subtle bumps along their penises and soon she heard their breath hitches as they came. It was music to her ears.</p><p>She felt their warm, sticky semen blast over her breasts, sides and back then after aiming Cardin’s cock upwards she smiled as she heard Velvet yelp as his cum shot over towards the bed and presumably landed on her. The next to cum was Russel, who threw his head back and pulled out so he could cum all over her plump ass. Finally Sky came, not because the fashionista lacked ability when it came to her blowjob skills but because Sky had some good stamina. Like Russel, he pulled out and came directly over her face and hair. It had only been one round and yet Coco was covered un semen. She stood up, not nearly as tall as the members of team CRDL but still in her mind she held all the power. She looked over at her girlfriend, who still looked shocked like she still couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her was real.</p><p>“I’ll give you four some time to rest befo-“ Coco was interrupted as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. A knowing look went through Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky and they smiled wildly. Their cocks already hard again. “Wait! What the fuck?” The fashionista asked as they all spread her legs and held her by the thighs.<br/>“We weren’t too happy when we discovered you were fucking all of us.” The fashionista felt two cocks pressing against her pussy and the other two pressing against her asshole. “If you want to fuck all of us you slut. We’ll let you fuck all of us.” Cardin chuckled, “only we’ll let you do it at once.” Coco was terrified yet strangely aroused. Sweat dropped down her temple.<br/>“Don’t be crazy! They won’t all fit!” She said, trying to dissuade them. However her attempt so not seemed to make the entire team want to do it more. Cardin chuckled once again,<br/>“Then we’ll make them fit.” Velvet heard her girlfriend’s discomfort and despite everything she’d put her through, the Faunus looked up and over towards her, her eyes filled with concern.</p><p>With a nod, they all thrusted inside of her simultaneously. Coco began to scream in pain. <br/>“No! You’re hurting her!” Velvet shouted but she was still drowned out by fashionista’s screams. Tears were now streaming down Coco’s face as Team CRDL fucked her mercilessly.<br/>“I’m breaking! I’m breaking!” She cried out as she frantically struck at Cardin, who was the ring leader. Semen flew around the room madly as it shot off of her from all her movement. The cocks stretched the second year student’s usually tight pussy and ass to their limit with the bulge of many cocks being evident for the restrained Faunus to see. She struggled desperately against them. Team CRDL wasn’t so much thrusting as they were throwing the fashionista up and down upon their cocks, her breasts bounced wildly, her eyes rolling back and her to fine beginning to loll out of her mouth.</p><p>Pleasure mixed with pain and pain mixed with pleasure. Coco Adel let out a low guttural noise.<br/>“You’re killing me…” She orgasmed, squirting over to the bed and onto Velvet, who squirmed like she had before when she came in contact with the cum. “…I love it!” The fashionista’s head flopped down, a large smile still visible through her now sweaty and messy hair. “Fucking break me!” She started humping into them and Cardin laughed loudly.<br/>“And you boys thought this was a bad idea! I told you this bitch would love it.” They redoubled their efforts. Powerful and borderline painful sounds of flesh meaning flesh began to emit from the group of five’s hips as Coco was gangbanged. The skin around her push and ass began to go read from the force, it was hard enough that it looked like she was being physically hit but that’s where the beauty was for them, it was just rough as fuck sex. Velvet couldn’t look away as her girlfriend was brutalised in front of her, her own cock beginning to get hard again…</p><p>They thrusted and thrusted with the fashionista’s head going around and making out with each and every one of them. From Dove to Russell to Sky to Russell to Cardin to Sky to Dove. As they all thrusted Velvet herself started thrusting in the air, wetness dripping from her own pussy and precum from the tip of her cock. She couldn’t believe it, but she was getting off on this. She enjoyed seeing her girlfriend being fucked. She didn’t want to accept it but it was true, she enjoyed bung cucked.</p><p>Team CRDL was getting ready for their big finish. They were a strong team and knew they could do their best if they worked together. That meant they would make sure they would all cum at the same time. They looked around at each other, one by one nodding to signify that they were close. Cardin had the final say of course, he was their leader after all. Finally he nodded and with a few final thrusts, (One of which that was strong enough that the force physically pushed Coco off of their cocks only for her to then fall back down on them fully) they came. Like magma shooting up from a volcano, their semen blasted up inside of her. Coco moaned loudly, her fingers digging into Dove and Cardin’s shoulders as they came. Each member of the team groaned and grunted with pleasure. The restrained Faunus herself was close. So agonisingly close, her air thrusts were rapid. If someone could just jerk her off, even just a little or if she could break free then she could cum too. Team CRDL looked at each other, smiling and joking with each other, happy with what they had accomplished. They all pulled out of Coco, their semen dripping out with them from her quad cream pie.</p><p> Coco herself was in too much bliss to really notice or care. Cardin directed his team to deposit the fashionista next to her girlfriend and they unceremoniously chucked her onto the bed. She landed with a thud next to the erect Velvet, who tried to turn on her side so she could fuck or at least grind against Coco’s soft skin so she could cum. She just wanted to cum. Dove, Sky and Russell all put their cocks away said bye to their team leader and the fashionista and headed out of the dorm, shutting the door behind them as they did so.</p><p>That meant that now it was just Velvet, Coco and Cardin. The latter was putting his own cock away although much more slowly, his eyes glued to the fashionista’s naked body. The Faunus still desperately tried to get off but she was restrained in such a way that it made it impossible to reach her girlfriend. Just as she got close, Coco,  who was thought to be unconscious after passing out from the pleasure, opened her eyes.<br/>“What are you up to?” She cooed to Velvet. Seeing the need plainly on her face. The fashionista winked at her and sat up slowly, her lower regions decidedly painful. She looked over at Cardin, who stood their with a slightly annoyed expression in his face.<br/>“Did you get it?” She asked. He scoffed but reached into his pocket.<br/>“It cost me an arm and a leg to get it. You owe me big time.” He produced what looked like a black ring, although it’s size was bigger than a usual  ring for your finger.<br/>“Oh I’m sure I can make it up to you.” Coco replied in a sultry voice as she took the ring from his hand, “how does a nice, wet  blowjob tomorrow sound?” She blew him a kiss and his eyes lit up.<br/>“Give me that and one next week as well and we’ve got a deal.” She smiled.<br/>“Of course. It’s a deal then.” The fashionista looked over at Velvet, “I’ll see you later Cardin, I’ve got to punish this bunny.” He gave her a lazy wave and then headed out the door. Coco looked over Velvet with a lustful glee in her eyes.</p><p>The Faunus felt nervous. <br/>“Coco, please. I need to cu-“ She was cut off when Coco put her cum smelling fingers to lips, silencing her.<br/>“Don’t worry Velvet. You’ll never need to worry about cumming again. I’ll decide that from now on.” Without warning she grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s cock with one hand and jammed the ring on with the other. The realisation hit Velvet too late, it was a cock ring. She screamed for the fashionista to stop but she wasn’t listening and happily jammed it halfway down the Faunus’s 8 inch dick.</p><p>“No Coco! Don’t do this!” She begged but Coco just played dumb, <br/>“What?” Both her hands wrapped around the Faunus’s erection. “This?” She began to jerk her off rapidly. Velvet screamed. The pressure before a massive, satisfying release built up and built up but the release never came. All that came was the occasional borderline painful glob of precum as Coco continued her assault on her dick. The fashionista, massaged her balls, she fingered her asshole and did everything she could to make the Faunus cum. But she knew she couldn’t cum. That’s why she kept doing it. This carried on for an hour all the while Coco whispered some information about the cock ring into one of Velvet’s ears.</p><p>“This cock ring is really special. It’s made from fire Dust infused metal which makes it very expensive. It’s got built in sensors so it tightens itself on the cock meaning it doesn’t come off. Unless…I want it to that is. See, it links to an app on your scroll and I’ve got it on mine. With a press of a button it will disintegrate and you can cum. But only when I want it too.” She kept torturing the Faunus, giving her all the attention in the world.</p><p>Surprisingly, their other two teammates Fox and Yatsuhashi still hadn’t come back yet. They must have been studying late. Even if they did come in, they wouldn’t of questioned the sight. They knew Coco and Velvet had “fun” in their dorm. After all, “they were a great couple.” Wha they would have saw if they entered was a naked Coco Adel reading a fashion magazine contently while a babbling, erect and still restrained Velvet Scarlatina begged, through her raspy voice from screaming, for an orgasm. The fashionista hadn’t even touched her cock in the last 15 minutes, the Faunus was just so dark pent up that her cock wouldn’t go soft. It wouldn’t go soft until she had made orgasm.</p><p>Coco wasn’t planning to give her one for a long, long time.</p><p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p>Coco really was a lucky person. It must have been Karma, rewarding her for being the good person that she was. Professor Port was sick one lesson so a teacher had to cover him and wouldn’t you know it, none other than the buxom Professor Goodwitch had stepped up to the task. The fashionista sat happily in the lesson, drinking up the woman’s curves as she lectured to them in her tight white blouse and her short dark skirt. Coco growled to herself, what she wouldn’t give to have a piece of that ass.</p><p>Her girlfriend Velvet, who like always was sitting next to her, wasn’t having a good time at all. They were still together, the Faunus had justified in her head that that night with team CRDL, the whole selfsuck and the fact she still hadn’t gotten her blowjob yet were all just because Coco wanted to experiment. She wanted to try new things and that’s what relationships were all about. Even if it did mean lying to your girlfriend about ever giving her a blowjob…</p><p>Two things did really bug her though. The first was the fact that the fashionista still hadn’t stopped calling her names that made fun of the size of her cock. And the second, and more pressing issue of the two, was the fact that she still hadn’t taken the cock ring off even after nearly a week!</p><p>She had to tie her cock back now it was so hard! So ungodly, hard and it never stopped being hard. As uncomfortable as it was, Velvet didn’t want all of Beacon seeing her walk  around with a raging erection so she’d been forced to tie it so it would go between her legs and end at the base of her ass crack. It caused her some pain but not as much as the pain inside of her balls that begged for release. It was so bad that her breathing was always ragged, her nipples always hard, her skin always sweaty. She needed to cum. She needed to.</p><p>Meanwhile Coco wondered if the Professor had milk. As the lecture went one on the fashionista’s hands moved down to Velvet’s lap. The Faunus was so pent up that she didn’t even notice it. She flicked the front of the girl’s skirt up and then shifted her panties to one side, exposing her cock to the elements. Slowly and very delicately she began to undo the ties that bound her cock. The Faunus only noticed when the last tie came loose and her erection flicked up and knocked against the underside of the long row length desk. She looked over at her girlfriend, her eyes filled with an almost rabid heat.<br/>“No just yet Micropenis,” Coco’s new nickname for her. “Not just yet.” She readjusted her sunglasses and turned her attention back to the blonde Professor. The Faunus didn’t bother trying to readjust her clothing, she knew that the fashionista would just take it out again.</p><p>The bell rung as the lesson concluded. Students all gradually stood and made their way out of the room. At the very back was Coco and Velvet. The former leading the way as to hide her girlfriend’s erection as they moved down the steps. Professor Goodwitch was erasing some sketches of Grimm from the chalkboard meaning she had her back to the two students, who were now the only students left in the room. The fashionista openly stared at the woman’s ass and appreciated how smackable it was.</p><p>“Professor! I just wanted to say that I loved your lecture today! It was amazing especially since you filled in for Professor Port on such short notice!” Coco called out with a smile on her face. Professor Goodwitch turned from the chalkboard to face the couple, not looking down at Velvet’s skirt and noticing her erect penis. The blonde haired woman smiled politely,<br/>“Thank you for the compliment Coco. I try my best.” She gave a nod of acknowledgement and was about to turn back around when the fashionista spoke again.<br/>“Actually Velvet had something she wanted to ask you!” She pressed her body next to the Faunus’s. “Didn’t you, Micropenis?” She whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. With one hand Coco took out her scroll and opened the cock ring app, her other snaked behind the Faunus’s lower back.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch looked over at Velvet, patiently waiting for her response. Although concern soon filled her face as she started at the Faunus. The second year student looked like she was in pain. The Professor still hadn’t noticed her erect cock.<br/>“Velvet? Are you unwell?” The blonde haired woman asked. The Faunus could barely speak and simply shook her head roughly. She could feel Coco’s hand groping her ass with one of her fingers moving dangerously close to her asshole…her G-spot.</p><p>She looked over at Coco, her eyes wide.<br/>“What was your question?” Professor Goodwitch asked, concern still present in her voice. The fashionista tapped a button on her scroll and for a brief second there was an audible burning sound as the cock ring disintegrated.<br/>“What was that noise?” The blonde haired woman said as she looked around…and looked down. She gasped. “Miss Scarlatina, that is highly inappropriate!” She pointed down at the Faunus’s erection which was pointed directly at her. Coco’s finger entered her asshole. Velvet was going to cum.</p><p>“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Professor Goodwitch asked angrily, not realising Coco was touching the Faunus or that she had orchestrated the whole situation. Velvet swallowed and began to speak as her girlfriend fingered her,</p><p>“Miss Goodwitch, I’m GHY-AAAAAA!!!” </p><p>The Faunus’s words failed her as she came. For her it felt like her dick had exploded, she came that much. Her hips buckled forward and she physically shot semen all over Professor Goodwitch. There was so much of it and it landed on her heavy, thick and sticky. It splattered over her skirt, it made her blouse sodden, ruined her make up covered face and even landed in the woman’s mouth that hung open from shock. There was so much force behind her ejaculation that some of her semen even landed on the Professor’s desk, ruining her marked papers.</p><p>Coco jumped back, covering her face with her hands as she watched it all happen. She covered her face not because she too was shocked but because she was smiling. Smiling in joy as she finally fulfilled her promises and made her girlfriend cum all over a teacher. Velvet’s dick finally stopped firing semen and the last few shots fired out with less and less force. Professor Goodwitch coughed and spluttered as she accidentally swallowed the Faunus’s semen. Coco ran over to help the woman, winding her as well as wiping the semen off of her body and sneakily groping her as she did so.</p><p>However Velvet didn’t care. Velvet didn’t care about the Professor. She didn’t care about what she’d done. At this point in time all she cared about was the fact that her penis had finally, finally after all this time gone flaccid. She got to cum! Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed, the power of her orgasm driving her to unconsciousness. There would be hell to pay when she woke up. But she didn’t care. Before she hit the ground all she could think about was how good it had felt to cum. And how Coco, her amazing girlfriend had given her that feeling. This relationship really was the best thing to ever happen to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s it! Coco’s Cruelty. Please tell what you thought about it in the comments below! You’re comments positive or negative really help me to write and develop my work.</p><p>All the best<br/>2Wedensay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>